


[Podfic] Lay Your Siege

by dodificus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: #InceptionApril, Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven't you been paying attention? This is a war story. [Trojan War AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lay Your Siege

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lay Your Siege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135942) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



**Length:** 36:03  
**Size:** 36MB|18MB  
**Download:** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8aheeop13tkqu5e/Lay%20Your%20Siege.mp3?dl=0) Filefactory [m4b](http://www.filefactory.com/file/4435pefll2jx/n/Lay_Your_Siege_m4b) Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015041601.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015041801.zip)

Thank you cybel for the cover and audiobook<3


End file.
